Dear Alice
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: She paused, finding something stuck in the center of the glove. Alice reached inside, finding a tightly wrapped note hidden away. She gasped in surprise, slowly unwrapping it as she feared her slightest touch could tear the worn, wrinkled paper in half. Lync/Alice


I do not own Bakugan.

Dear Alice

She had been in a slump for quite a few days now. The fact that Lync was so close to her saddened her. He was trying to help, even though he had betrayed her horribly. If she had seen him, known what was going on in his mind, maybe she could have helped.

Alice stared at the snowy field before her. Another snowstorm kicked up a few hours ago, leaving her stranded in the dark home. Her grandfather had gone to bed when the storm started, stating that it would be best if she did as well. She agreed with a fake smile that was not easy to read, and her troubled mind continued to focus on Lync.

He had been a brat, selfish and arrogant, but she found him to be like a little brother. Alice had seen him cry to himself and asked what was wrong, but she found his answer to be that of a spoiled child's.

"Crying? I am not! Why would I cry?" Lync had spat through unshed tears.

Alice wondered why she let him stay. Pity, perhaps? No, she thought there was some good in his eyes. Actually, it was the pink hair. She had figured that pink hair meant he had to be good somehow.

When Lync had stayed with her, he mostly complained and asked why humans did some of the things they did.

"_Like, why do you humans wear those weird hats?" he questioned one day, pointing to the lopsided, tall, brown hat the hunter wore on the television._

"_Well, that's because it's a cartoon," she replied gently as Lync stared at the television in awe._

"…_What's that?"_

_Alice's head shot over to him in surprise. "You're…you're joking, right?"_

_Lync shook his head. "Nope. Never heard of 'em."_

_Alice smiled gently, and Lync stared at her and then over to the cartoon. They watched in silence as the rabbit tripped the hunter, and the hunter landed into the rabbit's hole. Lync snickered to himself, but stopped when he noticed Alice still gazing at her._

"_What?" he asked curiously._

"_It's just nice to see you laugh. You've been acting really sad every since you got here." Alice clasped her hands on her lap, and Lync blinked in confusion at her sudden generosity. "Anything you want to talk about?"_

"_Well, no, I…why do you even care? I'm a Vexos, you know, the enemy," Lync dryly explained._

"_But you don't seem as evil as them. You're actually nice when you want to be."_

_Lync's mouth dropped open in surprise slightly. Sitting up straight, he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and stuttered, "W-well, I was picked on when I was younger. I-I've been called every name in the book. Weasel, snake, loser, you name it. I've been called it."_

_Alice placed a comforting, sympathetic hand on his shoulder as his eyes teared up suddenly. Lync quickly wiped them, sniffling slightly. She brought him into a hug, making the Vestal gasp in embarrassment and shock. He remained there for a few moments, unsure whether to shove her to the ground or hug her back. Alice wasn't acting like a witch like before. At first, she disdainfully glared at him and threatened that she was going to kick him out once the portal was fixed, but she was kinder now. More than anyone had ever been to him, in fact. The Vexos usually insulted him like the kids back home on Vestal. Heck, even the Brawlers mocked him because he could never defeat them. It was humiliating! He had come to the Vexos to gain respect, but it was never obtained fully. Sure, he did have fans, but they served no purpose. _

_Alice, someone who had originally hated him like everyone else, was trying to be his friend. He couldn't believe it._

_Lync sat up, smiling softly. "Uh, thanks for that. You're the first person to ever hug me."_

"_Really?" Alice blinked, surprised._

"_Well, you know, in a long time. I never had a girl hug me before." His cheeks were reddening, which Alice pointed out. He frowned, stomping to his feet and turned away with crossed arms. "Well, forget what I just said! I just hope that stupid machine sends me away from this crazy planet and its weird girls like you, Alice!"_

_Alice smiled as Lync fumed all the way to his room. She thought he was different. He acted like that Baron fellow somehow. She estimated him to be around her age, maybe a little younger, but close enough to be her little brother. He was a cute kid, that Lync._

"_Alice!"_

_She shot up, hurrying over to Lync as he held a brown chocolate bar in her face._

"_What's this?" he questioned, breaking off part of the ripped open chocolate._

"_It's chocolate, a candy. It's really sweet and delicious," Alice explained. "It melts in your mouth."_

"_Candy on my world is sweet, too! Guess our worlds aren't that much different at all," Lynx admitted with a large grin. He cocked his head to the side, still smiling. "Can I have a piece? Can I?"_

_She chuckled at the eagerness in his tone. Breaking the bar in half, she gave one to him and kept the rest for herself. Alice smiled, chocolate melting in her mouth. At her blissful expression, he was dumbfounded for a few moments, never seeing this side of Alice and took an experimental bite._

"_It's awesome!" Lync cried exasperatedly and stuffed the rest into his mouth. "Is there more, Alice? Huh? Is there?"_

"_You can have some when dinner is over. Consider that a pre-dessert," Alice sneered, ruffling his hair._

She recalled his betrayal with a somber frown. She thought he was good, changing to be a Battle Brawler. Yet, Lync fooled her so well. Her fury absorbed her when she slapped Lync straight across the face. He looked so lost, so horrified. No one dared to ever touch him, she though, the Great Lync. He appeared so frail and fragile like he would break at any moment with a glass-like effect.

Alice also blamed Spectra for his intervention. Even though he had proven himself loyal now, he could not change the past that could have been bright for Lync. Alice was tempted to speak to Spectra about Lync, but when she saw how he acted so contently around Mira, she remained silent.

She had herself and her grandfather to blame. When Lync first arrived, she treated him with contempt. He was like a nuisance, an unwanted presence. One night, Alice saw him run away when they argued too far. She had called him a brat because he refused to eat the pasta she made, saying the "white dots" were too chewy. The "white dots" had been her special cheese, and she took great offense to it because her mother had taught her how to make it.

"_I'm not eating this slop!" Lync shouted furiously, crossing his arms and stuck his nose into the air._

_Alice leaned dangerously forward, hissing, "I made it myself. You never complained about anything else I made, so why start now?"_

"_Because it's terrible!" Lync whined, twirling around the white strands of spaghetti with his fork. "It's so bland, and this red sauce is too hot."_

_Dr. Gehabich glared death at Lync for insulting his granddaughter, but he was used to such glares from anyone who came within a five-foot radius. "It is delicious, Alice."_

"_Thank you," Alice replied, gritting her teeth as Lync placed his boots on the table. Finally, her rare temper flared as she snatched Lync's legs and threw them off the table._

_Yelping, he flopped out of his chair and rubbed his legs. Lync meekly glanced up to Alice, cringing at her defiant glare. He stumbled to his feet, holding his head as the grandfather and daughter duo continued to glower at him. Lync felt the sting of their sharp glares stab into him. They were worse than then Mylene and King Zenoheld combined. He withdrew a breath and sighed through his nose. He wasn't wanted again. Lync should've known better, and he started to walk towards the door._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Alice demanded. "Come back!"_

"_Let him go, Alice," her grandfather warned._

_Alice hesitated, wanting to go after him, but her hatred still boiled within her. He had been a brat for days. She wished he had chosen Dan instead of her. If only his stomach hadn't growled!_

"_Maybe some fresh air will do him well," Dr. Gehabich added as she nodded._

The fresh air did not do Lync "good", turning him bad again. Maybe he was always bad and there was no changing it. Yet, Alice wondered why he even came back at all with the Alternative Weapons System to help the Resistance. It troubled her greatly as she pondered in the night. The only light around her was a simple lamp beside her bed as she sat there with Lync's glove on a table next to her with the lamp. She sighed quietly, glancing over to them.

_Why, Lync? Why did you try to save us? _she thought, grasping Lync's glove. _Did you ever really care for us? You never showed it because you were playing us. Was there something else that-?_

She paused, finding something stuck in the center of the glove. Alice reached inside, finding a tightly wrapped note hidden inside. She gasped in surprise, slowly unwrapping it as she feared her slightest touch could tear it in half. A thin layer of dust had collected over it, but she blew, evaporating the particles into the air. Inside the paper was a small computer chip fit for a laptop. Curiosity took control, and Alice ventured towards her grandfather's lab, entering with a special password. She noticed that on the paper it said, "Dear Alice" with an arrow pointed to the diminutive computer chip.

Alice approached one of her computers, turning it on and was greeted with a blank blue screen that could access the internet and several of her grandfather's machine like the transporter. She inserted the small computer chip into a slot, waiting for the computer to boot it up.

A white square filtered on the screen with a smaller black square inside. In the middle was a dark green triangle to the side, and Alice recognized it as the play button. Pressing a few buttons and activated the screen. The screen fizzled and faded to what seemed to be a high-tech lab room. A bright blue eye suddenly popped up, making Alice gasp.

"Ugh! Is this stupid thing on?"

Alice's throat constricts, preventing her from breathing as she instantly knows that high-pitched, easily annoyed voice. Lync stepped back, glaring furiously at the "stupid contraption" before gasping slightly.

"Oh, it's on." He pulled over a chair, smiling slightly at sat down. "Hi, Alice, Lync here. Listen, I know I've put you through a lot, and…well…" He trailed off, looking down towards his feet and sighed. "…I've been a jerk. I've hurt when all you've been is nice to me. I was tricking you, but you never suspected anything. You just kept being nice to me no matter what I did. It was weird, and I really liked it." Lync hesitated, looking over his shoulder as footsteps sounded off behind a closed door. "Sorry, I'm sorta doing this in secret in case I don't make it to you or ever see you again."

'_Don't make it'? Lync, did you know you could die? _Alice thought in horror as Lync sheepishly chuckled.

"So, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. I didn't know if you would still hate me for tricking you like that so I made this video." Lync gestured to the camera he was filming with. "When I was with you on Earth, you were my first friend, and, well, my only friend. The other Vexos treated me like dirt, but you never did. It made me feel…I dunno, special, I guess." Lync's eyes suddenly burned brightly, staring down at that Alice he could never see again. "I'm gonna help you, Alice, for helping me. I'm gonna get the Alternate Weapons System from Prof. Clay here and give it to you. Hopefully, you won't be too mad at me. I'd be mad at me too." He lowered his voice, placing a hand by his mouth. "Between you and me, I think the Vexos are losing ground. Volt went rogue and was sent to another dimension by Hydron. That Hydron, just being a Daddy's Boy." He suddenly stuck his nose up, twirling a lock of hair in his hair. " 'Oh, look at me! I'm Prince Hydron! Love me papa, love me! I'll do anything to get your looove!'"

Alice couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous imitation as the recorded Lync did as well. It was like he was right there with her, standing by her and making his somewhat humorous jokes. Alice remained silent once more as Lync gasped sharply, looking over his shoulder. He suddenly threw his cape over the camera and jolted to his feet.

"Oh, Lync," Mylene's voice rang. "What are you doing over there? This is Dr. Clay's private room."

"Tch! It's none of your concern, Mylene," Lync scoffed. "Why don't you go and play master and pet with Shadow Prove? He seems pretty obsessed over ya, doing whatever he can to make you like him."

Mylene gave an indignant growl. "Our relationship is purely platonic. We have nothing in common."

"That's not what he says," Lync countered, snickering.

Suddenly, the emerald cape was removed from the camera, and he shrieked slightly. Alice gasped, covering her mouth. Mylene had Lync in her grasp, hands gripping his collarbone and heaved him off the ground. He frantically shot glances over to the camera, hoping she wouldn't see.

"Listen, twerp, don't get on my nerves. We've lost Volt, and he was my friend. I'm irritated now, and it would be best for you to shut your weasel mouth." She smirked cruelly. "Perhaps you'd betray us, too. Run over to the Brawlers in hopes of being with that girl you kept talking to Volt about."

"Leave Alice alone!" Lync cried feebly. "If you hurt her-!"

Mylene threw him to the ground, laughing. "You'll what? Cry? Run away? That's all you ever do. You couldn't even win a match by yourself." She turned, cape hitting him in the face. "Don't do it, Lync, whatever you're planning on doing. You'll end up like Volt."

Lync blinked at her hurt tone. She cast a glare at him and then to the camera. Deciding not to question him any further, she stalked out of the room where she was greeted by an, as usual, overly zealous Shadow and shut the door.

Returning to his chair, Lync rubbed his temples and groaned loudly. "Great, Mylene suspects me. Not like that's unusual." He looked up to the camera, groaning once more. "Sorry you had to see that, Alice. It made me look like a loser…which I am."

"No, you aren't," Alice whispered, fist clenched to her chest. "You helped us, Lync."

"Alice, I don't have much time to waste. I'll try to get this to you soon, okay? I hope I get to see you again, Alice." Lync reached up to shut the camera off, but hesitated and dropped his head sadly. He suddenly wiped his eyes as moisture threatened to leave him in tears. "Oh, man, I promised I wouldn't c-cry…Alice…I-I'm so sorry. I could've been one of the Resistance members, maybe, or e-even an ally." At this point, Lync's tears streamed down in twin rivulets, and he wiped his face with his cape. "Alice, you're probably the only real friend I had. Sure, Volt was nice to me whenever he wasn't being a jerk, but you were the real deal. An ideal friend. Plus, your cooking is awesome, and the stringy 'pasta' or whatever I had that night when I ran off." He placed his fingers to his lips, kissing them loudly. "Awesome as usual! I was just being a twerp like what everyone says. Alice, thank you and I'm sorry."

Lync reached up to shut the camera off. He gave a quick wave and a wink before the screen went blank. Alice ejected the computer chip, shutting the mainframe down and slumped to her knees. Her pink nightdress seemed unusually loose on her as she shook.

He was good! This whole time, Lync was good!

Alice sobbed into her hands, computer chip dropped. Lync was her friend and a dear ally. Sure, he was annoying and would do whatever it took to win, but Lync risked his life to save her. She had no idea if he was dead or alive. The former was high, making her cry even harder. Her hair fell beside her, covering her face as she whimpered.

Suddenly, Alice shot to her feet, snatching the computer chip and dried her tears. She hurried back to her room and grasped Lync's glove, pocketing both in a front pocket. Alice removed her Masquerade Card from her drawer, staring intently at it. She had never traveled through dimensions before, which was what Volt suffered through, and since it was Hydron who issued Lync's fate, she assumed their fate was the same.

"To Lync…" she whispered, raising the card into the air. In a flash, she vanished just as Dr. Gehabich burst into her room.

"Alice! Alice, where have you gone?" he shouted before stopping. A computer chip was on the floor, and he decided to watch it, turning towards his laboratory.

…

He had no idea why he was crying. Volt, Mylene and Shadow stared at the pink-haired Vestal in abrupt shock. Lync's tears came as a total surprise, and he had no idea why he was suddenly so depressed. Wiping his eyes, he urged the rest to go on ahead.

"Are you sure?" Mylene asked. She and Shadow had been sent to the same dimension as Volt and Lync. Ironically enough, all four landed on the same planet of death and decided to remain together as means of support and companionship. She had grown nicer to him as he was no longer switching sides every hour.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have no idea why I just started," Lync replied, sighing.

"It's this dust," Volt stated, looking around the red particles flying through the air. "This world was devastated by some group called the Gundalians as what local papers said. Nobody else is here but us."

"Yeah, we know that, Volt!" Shadow snapped, frowning. "Can we jump to another planet? This one is filled with ruins and junk!"

Lync looked up towards the dark pink sky with dark blue clouds. He was not sure how the world was destroyed, but he had come in time to find Volt hiding behind a half-blown up building, and he dragged Lync behind him. They watched as the world was continuously bombed by the Gundalians. They stole up the Bakugan and destroyed whatever race was on their new planet. Needless to say, Volt and Lync were awestruck at what they saw. Shadow and Mylene were grateful that they came after the carnage was done.

"Well, I can only wonder what those Gundalians are after," Mylene stated as Lync glanced back over to her, snapping out of his trance.

"Obviously, they're gonna do something like King Zenoheld and then the Battle Brawlers will get involved and beat them up," Lync sneered.

"Probably," she replied, nodding slightly.

"So, how can we get back?" Volt asked.

They sat down around a small fire that they created a few minutes ago. Shadow rubbed his hands eagerly before placing his hands by the fire. An insane gleam burst into his eyes, snickering wildly until Mylene slapped his shoulder.

"Put your tongue away," she scolded, rolling her eyes.

"What did you mean earlier?" Lync asked, looking over to Volt as he rummaged behind a broken building, retrieving a bag filled with food.

"Well, I meant back home to Vestal. If we find a spaceship or something…" Volt trailed off, looking to each of his companions with a care and a small grin. "…we can go home."

"I'm liking that plan!" Shadow jeered, tongue flipping out of his mouth and guffawed. "Let's rig one up and get our butts back home! I can't stand another day here on this wasteland! I mean, there aren't any hot chicks here!"

Mylene wasted no time punching him over the head and repeatedly kicked him with her high heel. Shadow yelped, leaping to his feet and dashed off to the broken skyscraper, and she chased after him. Volt and Lync stared blankly at their dashing backsides before looking towards each other and laughed.

"Shadow and Mylene, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lync merrily sang.

"Where'd you learn that?" Volt curiously asked, smiling slightly.

"Oh, Alice taught me it when she was making a little fun about Dan and his blue-haired girlfriend," he explained.

Volt noticed the disheartened expression on his face, placing a hand on his younger friend's shoulder. "You miss her, don't you."

"It's so weird. I mean, yeah, I miss her, but I just really want to see her," Lync explained with a sigh. "I hurt her horribly, and she was so nice to me before."

"We'll go back to the human world so you can apologize." Volt ruffled Lync's hair, smirking. "Stop moping. It doesn't suit you. Whining and crying, that's what you should be doing."

"Hey! I don't whine!"

"…You're whining now."

"Am not!"

A sudden shriek cut through the air, shocking them both. Shooting to their feet, they hurried over to find Mylene pulling Shadow to his feet. Lync stared at the fluff of auburn hair hiding behind a building. The figure shuddered, and Mylene stomped over to the person, grasping its shoulder.

Alice yelped, gawking at her. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You just punched Shadow Prove in the stomach, and you honestly believe I'm going to let that go?" Mylene snarled, gripping her sharp nails into her bare arm.

"He frightened me," Alice meekly argued. "W-we've met before…"

Shadow stared at her before pointing a finger in surprise. "Hey, I know you! I beat you and that Chan girl when we were in the Vexos!"

Alice frowned, disliking the memory very much. "Yes, we have."

Mylene looked over her shoulder to find Volt and Lync running up to them. She threw Alice out before her, holding her by her shoulder. "Does this belong to one of you?"

"I don't know her," Volt blandly replied. "Lync?"

"…Alice?" Lync slowly asked as Alice quivered with her eyes shut Mylene's grasp.

Alice gasped, opening her eyes like lightning and stared at Lync. A large smile split across her face as she untangled herself from Mylene's poisonous grip. "Lync! It's really you!"

Without warning, she embraced him tightly, bringing his head to her chest. Lync could have died right then, he was so happy! The early confusion he had faded like a ghost, and he remained unmoving in Alice's warm hug. Slowly, Lync wrapped his arms around her, still statue-like as Alice stroked through his pink hair.

The other Vestals remained silent, unsure of what to do. Then Volt starting singing lowly, "Lync and Alice, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Oh, I know this one! First comes love-!" Shadow cried eagerly.

"-then comes marriage," Volt added, snickering.

"-then comes Lync with a baby carriage!"

Mylene slapped them both upside the head as Alice and Lync broke apart and blushed fervently. "Sorry about these two idiots. So, we finally met…Alice?"

She nodded and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you…?"

"Mylene Pharaoh, charmed." They shook hands, and she gestured to her friends. "The brute is Volt Luster and that's Shadow Prove in the purple. They're annoying, but Lync is the worst."

"I am not!" Lync whined.

"You're whining," Volt pointed out.

Lync looked ready to murder someone until Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, a smile brewed on his face as he asked, "Alice, how did you get here? I mean, I've missed you a lot and wanted to see you. Did you get the Alternate Weapons Systems or whatever?"

"I did." Alice placed both of her hands on his shoulders, smiling gently. "You are so brave Lync, coming down to Earth to help save us. You really did help, and everyone was so surprised it was you. Honestly, I was too! I mean, after you left with Spectra…" She trailed off, looking away downtroddenly.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I hurt you so much," he cried. "I-I don't deserve your kindness."

"Hey, girl, how'd you get here?" Shadow asked.

Alice pulled out her Masquerade Card. "This lets me travel to other places. I never tried going to far dimensions before. I just wanted to find Lync so I could thank him, and…" She paused, tapping her chin. "Are you four planning on staying here?"

A collective "no" rang out.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come back to my world," Alice offered. "I can take more people than just me home. If you all want to."

"Oh, there's no question. Even if you didn't suggest it, we'd go with you anyway," Mylene bluntly stated.

"Yeah, if it meant throwing you in a ditch and stealing that card, we'd do it," Shadow added with a large grin.

"We're sorta desperate to get off this death planet," Lync replied.

Alice linked arms with the pink-haired Vestal. "Well, then let's go home, Lync! Grandfather has been dying to see you again!"

"Gramps has? Really? I always nagged him to fix that stupid transporter," Lync recalled sadly.

"Well, I'm going to kill both of you if you don't come home now!"

Alice and Lync both yelped, cringing at the gravelly, furious voice of Dr. Gehabich. A light blue portal appeared in front of the ex-Vexos and Alice, and his voice continued to curse out of it. The five looked around at each other before Alice slowly questioned if it was him, and Dr. Gehabich screamed for her to come home immediately.

"Yep, that's the old man, alright," Lync muttered and turned to Alice. "Wait, so I can stay with you again? After what I did?"

"I saw your message in that computer chip just now. That's why I came so late," she explained, taking his hands in hers. "You can come home. I've really missed you Lync, and I forgive you. Don't feel so guilty anymore."

She was so forgiving that Lync felt as though he didn't deserve it. He bashed Gus over the head and imprisoned him and betrayed Spectra for Hydron and vice versa countless times. He was never given any peace of mind until Alice came and quelled him. She was his wind of change, and Lync quickly hugged her again and took her hand.

"Well, okay! Um, can my friends stay with us?" he asked jubilantly.

She overlooked him to the Vestals and smiled. "Certainly. So long as he-" Alice pointed to Shadow. "-stays out of my closet."

"Feh! It's not like you have any goodies," Shadow snorted.

"I heard that! Alice, who else is there?" Dr. Gehabich demanded from the portal.

"Oh, just some new friends," she replied, hurrying to the portal. "Quickly, before it closes!"

Shadow shot out in front of her with Mylene hoisted over his shoulder. He barked with laughter at the prospect of regular food. Mylene, blushing fervently and furious, pounded Shadow's back and cursed him as they ran through. Volt stepped forward, looking back to Lync and Alice.

"So, you're Alice, huh? Lync's never stopped talking about you," he snickered, ruffling Lync's hair. "My little companion here has taken a liking to you like no other."

As Volt stepped through, Lync gasped and snarled before tackling him through. "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"I never said anything like that," he argued quietly, wrapping Lync in a headlock as they all stepped through.

"Alice, help me," Lync pouted as she giggled into her hand.

"I think we're all going to get along just fine," she remarked as they stepped into her grandfather's laboratory.

Then they saw Shadow being hit by Dr. Gehabich while Mylene had run to look for a shower. Shadow bit Dr. Gehabich's hand, resulting in an outbreak of WWIII as they both grabbed deadly lasers and began firing. Lync, Volt and Alice, dumbstruck, stood there in silence as missiles were rocketed towards each other.

"I retract my previous statement," Alice said as the boys looked to her and nodded.

"Should…should we do something?" Volt asked.

"No, my grandfather will calm down eventually," she stated. "Come on, let's get you both settled in."

"Wow! The place hasn't changed much," Lync jeered, looking around quickly.

"We still have your room, and-oh!" Alice dug through her front pocket, removing his glove. "I found it along with the data inside."

"Sweet! I was hoping to get this back." He smiled as he tugged it on, smiling mirthfully. "So, it's really okay that we stay here? Me especially?"

Alice grinned, nodding. "This is always your home, Lync. Never forget it."

"I'll start singing again," Volt murmured as he located a vacant bathroom.

"Volt!" Lync shouted, cheeks tinted a light pink like his hair.

"Oh, you're blushing! It matches your hair," Alice gushed, pinching Lync's cheek.

"Alice! Knock it off!" he cried before huffing and stormed off. "Earth is still weird, and so are girls! First they hug you and then they pinch your cheeks! What gives?"

Alice shook her head and shouted after him. "Maybe, next time I'll steal your clothes, too and leave you stark naked!"

Lync walked into a wall, face bright red as she and Volt laughed. "…I hate this planet…"


End file.
